Irbesartan is a potent, long-acting angiotensin II receptor antagonist that is especially useful in the treatment of cardiovascular ailments such as hypertension and heart failure. Irbesartan has the following structure:
and is described by Bernhart et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,317, which is incorporated herein by reference.